<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Place by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848928">A Perfect Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, somewhat self indulgent oneshot between Mycroft and his wife, my oc Melody Holmes, nee' Onyx</p><p>Can easily be read as a solo fic but Melody is also featured in my WIP Sherlock fic, Of Roads And Demons :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The latest film in Melody’s movie marathon ended. She’d bought herself a new boxset to keep her occupied while her husband was away.</p><p> </p><p>He’d expressed nothing but patient exasperation at her taste in popular culture, not that Melody Holmes let that deter her. Mycroft occasionaly indulged her by sitting with through a favorite film or television show, but Melody never demanded it, she had much more respect and love for him than that, and she never wanted him to feel that he was being forced to sit through something he absolutely hated.</p><p> </p><p>But with him working at all hours of the day and often at night, as well as a private detective and high functioning sociopath of a brother to keep tabs on, it meant Melody often had time to herself which she used to indulge in all the things Mycroft despised.</p><p> </p><p>Including junk food. Crisps, chocolate, and of course…popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>Dressed a pair of black mini-shorts and an over-sized white collared shirt, Melody set about putting away the film she had just finished and eagerly set up the next in the series.</p><p>James Bond; The World is Not Enough</p><p> </p><p>It was the one she had watched the most often, and Melody knew the words to the theme song by heart. Padding on her toes to the kitchen, she began to hum the tune and singing the lyrics as she began replenishing her stash of snacks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start...my love<br/>And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart...my love</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft couldn’t remember being so glad to be home; he had been away for a week due to a series of important meetings out of town. It had been stressful, time consuming and rather pointless in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving his luggage to one side in the hall he made his way to the living room, upon glancing inside it was clear his wife was not there but had been; a pile of James Bond DVDs sat by the television, a large, warm blanket was bundled on the couch in his usual spot, more James Bond DVD cases sat on the coffee table, unwatched, but next in line apparently.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he heard his wife singing from the kitchen, her tone low and sultry</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>People like us Know how to survive<br/>There's no point in living If you can't feel alive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smirking briefly to himself, as keen as he was to see her again, Mycroft followed the very welcoming sound without urgency</p><p>Melody threw a piece of popcorn up to catch it in her mouth, chewing quickly she grinned to herself as she happily continued to  sing The World is Not Enough, her shirt brushed her thighs lightly as she swayed her hips in time with her singing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'…No one ever died, from wanting too much </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start...my love<br/>And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart...my love'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was pouring popcorn into a large bowel, a half full glass of wine was already on the counter behind her, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to jump and abruptly stop; Mycroft had been standing just inside the doorway, watching her in amusement. Her face flushed red at alarming speed</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be back until tonight” she mumbled, a shy smile making its way across her features</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft quirked an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>“I was able to catch an earlier train. Are you not pleased to have me home early?” he asked, only half seriously</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am! I just…I would have tidied up before you got back that’s all.” Melody told him, refering both to her rather haphazard state of dress and the mess she'd made in the living room, she ran a hand through hastily brushed orange locks as her husband moved to stand in-front of her</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter; what does however is that you actually enjoy those ridiculous action movies you’ve been indulging in” he told her firmly</p><p>Her smile didn’t falter</p><p> </p><p>“I love the Bond movies, I’m up to The World is not Enough; it’s my favourite” She admitted excitedly</p><p>Trying not to smile at her show of enthusiasm, Mycroft made a soft sound but refrained from commenting as Melody rested her hands on his shoulders as she continued</p><p>“I thought it would be the best time to watch them; while you were away. I mean they aren’t exactly your thing, so...” she answered with a shrug, putting her hands to his chest.</p><p>With an inquisitive express Mycroft slowly dropped his hands to  her hips, pulling her close, Melody she smiled contently at the gesture.</p><p>As heinous as his meeting had been, it was almost worth it just to come home to her again.</p><p>“Whomever said I didn’t enjoy them?” Mycroft murmured, pressing his nose to her temple</p><p> </p><p>Melody paused and pulled away slightly</p><p>“Wait. You’re annoyed because I watched them <em>without</em> you?” she clarified with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Melody gave a short burst of laughter before pulling her husband down by his lapels for a long lingering kiss. It was good to have him home again.</p><p> </p><p>With Melody sitting with her back against the arm rest, and her legs resting across his lap, Mycroft sat with an arm wrapped around her waist. There were two wine glasses were set on the table and a large bowl of popcorn was balanced on Melodys' thighs. The opening credits of <em>The world is not enough</em>  began playing on the television.</p><p>Mycrfot rested his hand on his wifes shoulder.</p><p>It was good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>